Makenzi Wells
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Dusk needs a little space. He decides it may be best to go to a party and let out some energy. Little does he know he's going to meet someone special there. Someone who may become more than a friend.


**This is going to be a sweet one shot. Lots of random romance. And at the end, a bit of hurt/comfort. But only a bit. ^_^" Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dusk smiled as he watched the children play. His siblings Katie, Keira and Kyle, and his new foster son Thatch. As the man had guessed, they got along perfectly. And it warmed his heart. He'd managed to give everyone a nice home. With some help from Fatch and his money spell._

_Today was a late Friday, and Fatch and Thatch were home for the weekend. However, Fatch was passed out on the couch. No one was sure why, but the vampire had been unusually tired lately. It was peculiar._

_But Dusk probably shouldn't be talking. He'd been tired himself lately. But he had a reason behind it. He was taking care of his siblings, and now his foster son. And it tired him out. His siblings were pretty high strung and full of energy. Hard to keep up with. Fatch and Thatch weren't, so that was some relief._

_Dusk sighed, resting his head in his arms. He wouldn't deny the fact he was tired. And he also wouldn't deny the fact he needed to get out of the house. He'd been here for a while, and he was beginning to go a bit crazy. He needed to be out in the fresh air. But of course, he had responsibilities. He was the adult of the house hold. And his partying days were over. Not like they were ever even here, but still._

_A pleasant sensation overtook his tense shoulders, causing him to hum in content. Looking over said shoulders, he found Midnight there, messaging his shoulders._

_" You aright bro? "_

_She asked gently, merely getting a soft smile out of her brother._

_" You're awfully tense. Maybe you should go somewhere. Maybe have a drink. "_

_As much as Dusk wanted to say yes, again, he had responsibilities. He couldn't._

_" ...? Ah. I get it. You're worried about everyone else. Don't worry at all! I could baby sit."_

_Dusk looked up at his sister, truly taken a back by her offer. It was very generous, even for her. He wanted to say no, really he did. But the half of him that wanted to go out and have some time to himself won over the urge to say no. He had to take this opportunity. He may not get it again. Smiling, the man stood up and hugged his sister, his token of appreciation._

* * *

And that's how Dusk wound up here. In a club with people partying all around him. He had always enjoyed a good party every here and there. After he graduated college, he'd spent a few weeks partying and enjoying his free time. He also learned through his partying that he could NOT dance. He loved dancing, he just stunk at it. Hence why he was sitting right now. That and he was a bit tired. Seriously, he felt SO freaking old right now!

Dusk finished up his punch and finally rose from the table. He should probably be heading home soon. After all, Midnight WAS taking care of four younger children. She had to be tired by now. Turning, he immediately felt something bump into him, spilling punch EVERYWHERE. Looking up, he felt terrible as he found a girl in front of him, punch all over her shirt.

His girl had long blond hair, one long of bangs that was half black half blond. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, her face free from any makeup. Well, except for a tiny bit of lipstick. Her sweater was white with black rims and a black choker, a crystal blue necklace on her chest. Her jeans were dark blue with black rims, and her shoes were white. The only peculiar thing was the fact she had neon yellow angel wings and a glowing yellow halo.

" Oh man! "

Dusk yelped, handing the woman some napkins.

" I am SO sorry! "

" It's cool. "

She responded softly, drying her shirt gingerly.

" Happens a lot. Besides, I know you didn't mean to. "

Huh. Dusk had never known anyone to be this cool about having punch spilled on them. This girl was cool.

" So uh... you're an angel? "

He tried, unsure of what to say now. The woman looked up and smiled happily at the other.

" Yeah. A lesser angel, but still an angel. Did you know only the lesser angels wear their halos in public? "

" Really? "

" Yep. Halos carry a great deal of our power. Hence why Flash, Gold and Merek don't bring them around. "

Wow... this genuinely amazed him. This woman was great. Chill and knowledgeable. Suddenly a new song played, and both seemed to perk up upon hearing it.

" Into the night by Santana! I love this song! "

The woman cried, her eyes twinkling in pure delight. Dusk felt his eyes widen, a small twinkle entering his crimson ones as well.

" Really?! Same here! It's my favorite! "

" No kidding?! "

The angel chirped, her wings flapping heavily.

" Well! Would you care for a dance?! "

Dusk hesitated slightly, as he knew he couldn't dance worth beans, but to his favorite song with an awesome girl, well... he'd be absolutely CRAZY to say no! Immediately he led her to the dance floor, quickly getting into the fast beat of the song.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Dusk bent down, springing into the air and landing beside the other, giving her a quick twirl. The angel smiled and winked at him, soon swinging her hips to the beat of the music.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

The two came close together, hands intertwined, soon falling into the harmonic swing of the course

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
Were singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night_

The two didn't notice, but they spot light had fallen on them. And even if they HAD noticed, neither cared. All that mattered was the sheer pleasure they were gaining from this fun moment.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I_

A small spark could be felt in the vampire's heart, something of which he hadn't felt in a few years. He didn't want to admit to the feeling though. After all, he'd JUST met this girl. He didn't even know her name...

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind and as we danced through the night  
And we sang_

This song felt true right now... nether had any clue what time it was. All they cared about was the dance they were in.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
Were singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night_

The two froze briefly, both pressed against the other, breathing heavily before setting themselves back into motion, much slower right now.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

_' I can't deny it any more... '_ Dusk thought, feeling his face heating up._ ' I an in love with her... '_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
Were singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
Were singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

Soon the two rested, the woman leaning in the older creatures arms. The crowd cheered, and soon the woman leaned up and lightly kissed the vampires cheek.

" I'm Makenzi Wells by the way. "

Dusk, still breathing heavily, simply smiled at this, responding softly.

" Dusk Ramirez. "

* * *

Soon Dusk returned home, surprised to find everyone but Midnight and Thatch asleep. Thatch did look tired though, and it was late. The prince smiled and slowly approached the child, placing his hands on his shoulders.

" Hey kiddo. It's pretty late. You should probably get to bed. "

Thatch looked up at him tiredly before complying, moving unbearably slowly though.

Midnight smirked at the older and playfully slugged his arm.

" So. You met a girl huh? "

Immediately Dusk's face turned red.

" H-how did you know about that?! "

Midnight giggled cutely, pointing at the others face.

" You have lipstick on your cheek bro. "

If Dusk could've turned another shade of red, he would have. Quickly he wiped it off, leaving Midnight to laugh her way upstairs.

" You... met a girl huh? "

Turning, the prince found Thatch at the top of the stairs, almost looking upset by this fact. Dusk gave him a questioning look before heading up the stairs himself and picking the boy up.

" Yeah. She's fun and chill. Great dancer too. "

" ... Oh... "

As Dusk lay the vampire down into his coffin, it hit him. He knew why the boy was acting upset. (Although, he was hiding it fairly well). He was afraid Dusk would end up forgetting about him while he was with a girl. The man sat down at the rim of the coffin and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

" Listen. No matter what I do, no matter how much time I spend with this woman, NOTHING will ever change how I feel about you. Never forget this. I will never leave you behind. Ok? "

Thatch's eyes got watery, and he quickly sat up and hugged the older tightly, sniffling a bit.

" Thank you... "

Dusk smiled, hugging him back softly.

" You're very welcome Thatch... "

* * *

**Awwwww... I love endings like this... So cute... :3**


End file.
